


Falling Apart

by DearEvanMurphy



Series: Dear Evan Murphy's wonderful oneshots [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad, Slight Kleinsen, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearEvanMurphy/pseuds/DearEvanMurphy
Summary: Soulmate AU: Rings are given to everyone that change color much like a mood ring. Instead of being the person’s mood, though, it is the mood of their soulmate. To put it simply; to have a green ring means that your soulmate is currently happy.Yellow: Nervous, embarrassed, stressedGreen: Passionate, excited, very happyBlue: Unhappy, mourning, sadViolet: Average, calmRed: Angry, upsetIf a ring blackens and turns to dust, this means that the person’s soulmate has died.Evan doesn't understand why his ring is constantly cycling between red, blue, and yellow. Until it changes for the last time.





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Heres some thicc angst

* * *

**\---README---**

**Explanation: In this AU, rings are given to everyone that change color much like a mood ring. Instead of being the person’s mood, though, it is the mood of their soulmate. To put it simply; to have a green ring means that your soulmate is currently happy.**

**To make things easier:**

 

  * ****Yellow: Nervous, embarrassed, stressed****


  * **Green: Passionate, excited, very happy**


  * **Blue: Unhappy, mourning, sad**


  * **Violet: Average, calm**


  * **Red: Angry, upset**



****

 

**If a ring blackens and turns to dust, this means that the person’s soulmate has died.**

* * *

Evan had had an honestly terrible first day of school.

It wasn’t _just_ Jared being a dick to him for the sake of just being a dick. It wasn’t _just_ embarrassing himself in front of Zoe Murphy for the hundredth time that day. It wasn’t even _just_ Connor Murphy freaking out on him two times in one day. It was stress, it was “your future is around the corner but you still have to listen exactly to what we say”, it was a therapy appointment earlier in the week than he should’ve had it and having to listen to Jared talk about how he was only doing it for the insurance because Heidi had to work. It was his ring, which showed that his soulmate was constantly angry, sad, or stressed. 

It was the letter. Oh god, the letter. What was Connor going to do with it? Should he just block Zoe on every possible social media and skip town now, or wait for her to find out and call him a creep first? Would Connor be the first to shove him in a long line of people who would inevitably read the letter? 

He sat in bed, transfixed on his computer. What would he do? How would he cope? 

**Jared Kleinman (xX_Animehotfurrychicklover_Xx) is calling…**

Evan answered immediately. “You, um, should really change your screen name.” 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s your fault for daring me,” On screen, Jared poured half of a Mountain Dew and an entire Monster into a mug. “Anyways, has Connor Murphy attempted to kill you yet?” 

“Jared!” Evan yelled, prompting his family friend to cackle loudly. “It’s not funny! He’s gonna kill me, or-- or Zoe will, and, um, then they’ll all think I’m stalking--”

“Slow down, acorn.” Jared sighed. “Look, according to your ring you’re in deep shit for like, the rest of your life anyway. Your soulmate is always fucking pissed, and while I would be too--”

“Jared please-” 

“--my point is, you’ll be  _ fine _ . Just tell her it was a prank that Connor put you up to.” 

Evan glared. “Yeah, uh, of course. I’ll be fine until Connor, um, finds out and kills me.” His ring was still a dull grey, which was abnormal. He needed to google some kind of guide. “What- what does grey mean… For our rings, I, um, I mean?” 

Typing on the other end. “Interesting,” Jared downed half of his concoction. “Apparently it’s rare, and it means danger. I probably should’ve googled  _ that _ over the summer. Bummer.  But this  _ is _ the blog of a Twihard who thinks that her ring is attached to a fictional vampire with a total of three minutes of screen time in the entire series.” 

Evan groaned. “ _ Thanks. _ ” 

Jared didn’t catch the sarcasm. “No problem. Apparently, my soulmate is currently extremely anxious. They need to calm the fucking fuck down right the hell now.” He took another swig. “You wanna play Call of Duty?” 

Evan sighed, but nodded anyway, loading up his prehistoric laptop’s game folder. The game kept his mind off of it, despite him losing focus and constantly getting killed by Jared. They played for hours on end, and by 2 a.m. Evan was playing with an eye closed. 

Suddenly, his ring felt hot. He woke up quickly, with a slight yelp. On the other end, Jared seemed to have woken up just as much. 

“Fuck is wrong with you, acorn?” 

“My- My ring-” Evan stuttered. His ring seemed to be getting darker and darker and got hotter by the second. It felt as if when he removed it there would be no skin left where it sat on his left hand. 

Suddenly, it stopped burning. It stopped changing colors. Evan’s heart sank. 

His ring was black. 

“J-Jared…” He croaked, not wanting to believe his eyes.

This got his friend’s attention. “What is it, Ev? What’s wrong? Are you- Are you crying? What happened? You aren’t  _ that _ upset over the game, are you-”

“It’s black.” 

“What?” 

“My- My ring. It’s black. It was, um, it was burning, and then it was changing colors, and- and now its black.” 

Jared winced at how broken his friend’s voice sounded. “C’mon, you can’t be serious. Turn your light on, it could just be, like, purple or something. You know you worry too much, acorn.” 

Evan turned his light on, but his ring remained the same. It was black, the same shade that Jared liked to joke his heart was. He looked up at his computer, feeling tears pool in his eyes. “They’re dead, Jared. Whoever it is- I um, I never got to meet them and now they’re dead and I never will and they- They were always so sad, Jared.” 

Jared gulped. “Ev, C'mon, I’m sure they’re fine. They aren’t really dead until-” 

Evan cut him off with a fresh yelp, like an animal that didn’t know what it had done to receive the amount of pain it was in. “Jared- Jared, my ring! It’s gone- It’s dust, um, it just- It fell apart and now my ring- it’s- it’s gone!” Evan was hyperventilating now, the shock in his eyes reminding Jared of when they were kids whenever other kids picked on Evan. He always kept the same heartbreaking deer in headlights look. 

“Evan- It’ll be okay, alright?” Jared composed himself. “Breathe, Evan!” 

It was of no use. From the other side of the screen, Jared could hear Heidi knocking on the door and giving the warning that if Evan didn’t open up, she was going to have to come in anyway. 

Jared did the only thing he knew to do. He ran when the kids turned to Evan; he hung up the call when his friend needed him. 

* * *

The next two days at school were dreary. Evan walked as a ghost among his peers, Jared doing his best as his friend fell apart before his eyes. 

He pretended that he didn’t glare whenever he heard people whispering about the boy who lost someone he didn’t even know so young. 

And on the third day, the grass busted open and hell was released. On the third day, it was revealed that Connor Murphy was dead. 

Evan walked into the office slowly. He knew he was about to get a verbal lashing-- or, more like a semi-depressing pep-talk. That’s the worst he got from the counselor.-- due to his drop in performance in over the last few days. Of course, the staff had to deal with things like this sometimes, when someone lost their soulmate or even when the more dramatic girls realized that their boyfriend’s attitudes didn’t match up with their ring. It was normal, but that didn’t make the talk he was about to have with Mrs.Suzy any easier. 

He stepped into the office, greeted by a somber couple. 

“Oh-I um, I’m sorry, the principal, um-” 

The woman looked up. “We know, we asked him to step out. Evan, right?” 

As the talk went on, Evan went numb. It couldn’t be. Connor Murphy was dead. 

And so was Evan’s soulmate. 

“I’m, um, I’m sorry,” he interrupted. “When, um, when did your s- Connor, when did he die?” 

Cynthia looked down, tears falling. “Monday night- well Tuesday morning, actually…” 

_ Oh god. Oh no. _

Evan didn’t even notice this time when he started hyperventilating. “Oh my god, I um, I have to go-” 

“We know Connor and you were friends, son-” Larry began. 

_ Friends?  _ “No- I, um- I’m so sorry I really I think I should go-” 

Cynthia gasped, looking at Evan’s cast. “ _ Larry,  _ his cast…” 

Evan couldn’t take it. “Connor and I weren’t friends!” He burst out. 

“The boy is in shock,” Larry said, a tone of sympathy to his voice. 

“Connor and I- we weren’t- I’m not in, um, shock.” He finally said, his heart beating loud in his ears and his statements coming in between sharp breaths. “I’m, I’m so sorry-” He sobbed. “-But your son, um, he and I barely ever-  barely talked.” He steeled himself for his next confession. “But, I, um, I think your son and I may have been, um, we may have been soulmates?” 

And somehow, in the confusion, Cynthia and Larry and Evan unpuzzled the events of the last few days in between tissues. Evan left the office feeling numb. It was real. Connor Murphy had died mere seconds before Evan’s ring fell off. 

Evan had killed his soulmate. 

By the time Evan and Jared met up in the hall, it was obvious that Jared had heard the news and come to the same conclusion that Evan had. 

“So is it true, acorn?” Jared whispered as if they were already at a funeral. “Connor Murphy-”

“Jared, I- I killed my soulmate…” Evan looked at Jared with tears in his eyes. “He’s dead- my letter- I, um, I was the last person to-” His words faded off, his tears taking quickly over.  

Jared put his hand on Evan’s shoulder hesitantly. “It’s alright, Evan, no, it’s not your fault. Maybe it wasn’t even Connor? Just a coincidence, right? Right-” 

Evan didn’t stop crying, blubbering words and apologies that probably would not have made sense even if not clouded with tears. Words that Connor would never hear. 

Jared finally pulled Evan to his chest, holding him in a tight embrace. “You’re gonna be okay…”

Jared’s ring was dark blue. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> S/O to failedfalencho, ever my best internet friend, for reading my shitposts of stories 
> 
> S/O to y'all too because you put up with them


End file.
